


Who Wants to Date a Dreamer?

by conversekitten, mystoxxide



Series: Dripping Ink [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, its following a bigger plotline, this is more hurt/comfort/drama, this is part two of You're a Doll Bertie, this isn't as smutty as the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystoxxide/pseuds/mystoxxide
Summary: What does commitment mean to a dreamer? Bertrum has wondered the same thing as the months have gone by with Joey Drew gliding in and out of his life and bedroom. When Joey is confronted with a question he cannot find the answer to he becomes determined to prove that his feelings for bertrum are true, no matter how many paychecks he has to dip into to afford a secret gift for the british man.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Bertrum Piedmont, Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont
Series: Dripping Ink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754869
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. The Fuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreatComet1812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatComet1812/gifts).



> I'd like to thank everyone who loved the first part of this series You're a Doll Bertie and I'm pleased to announce that this is part two of that story! These stories are part of a bigger plot line so stick around because there's plenty of angst, romance, and smut to go around! Also I'd like to thank GreatComet1812 for the suggestion for this story and thank you mystoxxide for helping me write and edit the story. You guys are awesome!

The air was cool and the crickets had come out to play their song on the north side of the city. The affluent side was where many manors and estates were owned by people who went to bed at around 9pm unless they were attending an exclusive party. Those night owls had already left their abodes to attend said parties leaving the streets quiet, the faint glow of the moon painting shadows on the ground. However, in the fanciest and most upscale estate there was a light still on in the master bedroom. The doors on the balcony that led to said bedroom were slightly ajar, allowing a cool breeze to enter and the sounds of two men in a state of pleasure to exit into the night. 

Joey Drew moans, wiping sweat from out of his eyes as he continues to thrust into the sweet tight warmth of Bertrum Piedmont, his partner in and out of bed. The British man lay beneath his lover with his arms wrapped around said man’s shoulders and his legs firmly hugging Joey’s flailing hips. Normally Bertrum would be loudly proclaiming his love for how deep inside his body Joey was, how he could feel every single throb of the man’s cock while his face turned beet red and sweat dripped down his temple soaking the expensive sheets underneath their bodies. 

But tonight Bertrum only moaned occasionally, his grip wasn’t as tight as usual, and he seemed almost impatient. 

Joey moans as he tosses his head back and he tightly grips the wooden headboard of the bed in one hand while the other hand strokes Bertrum’s face. “Bertie…. _ ooooh I’m so close _ ….you feel so…. _ mmm _ …. _ so amazing _ ….so  **tight** …. **So** .  **Fucking** .  **_Goo-OOOOOOOD_ ** !!!!” 

Joey cries out as he finishes inside of Bertrum making him grunt and moan quietly. Joey sighs heavily and he lays on top of Bertrum for a moment trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds of this Joey rolls over onto his side and kisses the British man on the cheek. 

“That….was….sooo good….just like always, right?” Joey says, grinning while he turns and picks up his pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. 

Bertrum nods but then he sighs and wipes sweat from his brow. “Joey, do you ever….I don’t know...get bored?” 

Joey lights a cigarette and exhales a cloud of smoke. “Of smoking the same brand? Yeah sure, but I didn’t shell out $15 for a carton of these not to smoke ‘em cause that’s just wasting product.” 

Bertrum frowns and sits up as he puts on his glasses. “What? No, I’m talking about these nights we spend together. I mean every time we meet it’s just sex all of the time. Not to say it isn’t nice and I’ve never explored so many new and exciting things during sex, but we haven’t had an….actual date.” 

Joey shrugs. “Do we really need to go on one? I mean which would you rather do? Go out and have some schmuck tell ya what the specials are at a fancy restaurant and maybe have a good meal or stay in and eat strawberries and cream in bed?” Joey said wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. 

Bertrum rolls his eyes and gets his robe from the side of the bed. “Never mind, no need to make a big fuss over it.” he says before getting up and tying his robe. 

Joey frowns. “Wait, when you say don’t make a big fuss about it what do you really mean?” he said, trying to read between the lines. 

Bertrum shrugged. “Just don’t make a fuss about it! It’s not like what I said is anything important.” 

Joey sat up in bed quickly. “Ah ha, you just did it again! I recognize that passive-aggressive voice which means that you are really trying to say that I should make a fuss about whatever you’re upset about.” 

Bertrum crosses his arms across his chest. “And that would be what exactly? Why am I upset?” 

Joey pauses as he takes in Bertrum’s annoyed tone of voice but his calm demeanor. The British man only acted this way when Joey had forgotten an important day of the week but there wasn’t anything on the bulletin board at work so Joey couldn’t pinpoint what the problem was.

“Well of course I know why you’re upset! I mean c’mon Bertie we’ve been seeing each other for about three months now so I think I know you well enough.” Joey said, shrugging.

Bertrum narrowed his eyes. “Well if you really did know me well enough like you claim then you’d have no trouble figuring out the very thing that I’m upset about right now, so what is it?” 

Joey paused for a very long time as he felt incredibly small under the stern glare that his lover had laid upon him. “Uh…….you’re upset because you haven’t eaten anything but a club sandwich today?” 

Bertrum narrows his eyes. 

Joey panics slightly. “Uh, no wait! You’re upset because I showed up without flowers this time like I usually do!” 

Bertrum’s eyes become narrow slits as his face contorts into an expression of controlled anger.

Joey gulps. “Oh come on! At least give me a hint!” 

Bertrum sighs. “Just stop before you strain a brain cell trying to figure out the incredibly simple reason behind my frustration.” he said before leaving. 

Joey sighs before putting his cigarette out in the diamond ashtray on the bedside table then he gets out of bed and goes over to where his pants had been thrown when both men had come into the bedroom. Joey started thinking of how he was going to figure out why Bertrum was so upset and how to fix it.

“There has to be a way to figure this out without getting Bertie any angrier. I mean asking him directly is out of the question but maybe someone else would know.” Joey said to himself as he put one leg into the leg of his pants. It was then that Joey noticed the telephone on the dresser and an idea smacked him in the back of the head like the stack of sheet music that Sammy had thrown at him the other day.

“Sammy! Of course, I’m sure that he would know what Bertie means by not making a fuss because that’s all Sammy does!” Joey said, smiling as he tried to get his other leg into the pants. 

Joey finally pulled his pants on and fixed them before going over to the phone and picking it up. He dialed the operator and waited for the answer but it was then that Joey realized he had forgotten Sammy’s condo address. Joey frantically tried to remember some sort of detail about Sammy’s contact information as the phone rang once. Joey thought harder and tried to picture Sammy’s application for work where he had put down his home address and a faint picture came to his mind as the phone rang a second time. 

“Hello, how may I direct your call?” a woman on the other line said.

“Damn it! Oh, uh...sorry not you.” Joey said nervously. 

The woman paused and then she sighed. “Hello Mister Drew. Forget another employee address again?” she said and Joey sighs.

“Hello Martha and yes I did.” Joey admitted sheepishly. 

Martha hums. “Mm-hm, who is it this time? I can look up in our book of past records the first time you called them.” she said, sounding tired. 

Joey nods. “Sammy Lawrence is his name, he’s the music director at the studio.” he explained fiddling with the phone cord. 

There a pause on the other end and Joey could hear Martha shuffling papers around and drawers opening along with the sound of others in the same room putting telephone calls through. 

“Alright here we go, I found it. Let me go ahead and put you through but next time remember to write it down someplace you’ll always see it, okay?” Martha said. 

Joey nodded. “I promise, thank you again Martha. Have a nice weekend.” he said rubbing his neck. 

“Mm-hm.” was all Martha said as she put the call through to Sammy’s condo. 

Joey waited and soon enough he was answered by a groggy voice. 

“Hello?” Sammy asked from the other end of the line. His voice was crackly, rough. Joey could almost imagine his brunette hair tousled and cowlicked, blue eyes half-lidded and tired.

“Samuel! Just the person I needed to talk to--”

There was a deep, malicious growl from the other end of the line.  _ “Joey,”  _ he hissed. “How many times have I told you not to call me this late?”

Joey faltered slightly. “W-Well, those weren’t as important,” He dismissed him. “This time it’s--”

“I don’t care _what_ it is, Drew! The first night of sleep I get in _weeks,_ thanks to _you_ of all people and of _course_ you disturb me!”

“B-But--”   
  
“No buts! God, nothing ever goes right for me, does it?!” There was a small groan, and the sound of shifting covers. “Sam? Who’s calling this late?” Joey heard Norman’s voice ask sleepily.

“Nobody, love. Go back to sleep.” Sammy told him softly, then directed his attention back to his boss. “Stop expecting me to come running at your every call. That’s not how the world works, Drew. I’m not your goddamn  _ dog!  _ If you’re still so worried about it tomorrow, come whining with your tail between your legs in the morning!” There was a slamming sound, and the line went dead.

Joey was silent for a long moment, before he dialed for the center again.

“You’re back quick.” Martha commented. “Seems that someone doesn’t like you.”   
  
He suppressed a growl.”Martha please just put my through to Susie Campbell at 118 Grove street apartment 4.” Joey said.

Martha hummed. “Kind of odd you have that one memorized.” 

Joey sighs. “It’s not what you think, we aren’t dating. I just leave a lot of socks there when she does my laundry because my washing machine is broken.” he explained. 

Martha hums. “Mm-hm, sounds like a good story to tell your co-workers.” 

Joey sighs and grips his shirt. “Martha please just transfer me already!” 

“I will if you ask me nicely Mister Drew. I’m not some employee you can bitch at because I have feelings and I’m currently the one holding the plug that will connect you to your phone call.” Martha snapped. 

Joey sighs. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just a little stressed right now because my lo- friend is really mad at me for a reason I don’t know.” the man explained. 

Martha hums once again.” I accept your apology and one piece of advice for your “lo friend” is that if they say it’s nothing then it’s probably something. Transferring you right now.” she said. 

There was a long dial-tone, then the  _ click  _ of the phone being picked up. “Hello, this is Susie Campbell,” Susie greeted. Just like the voice actress to be up this late, most likely baking something sweet or making something artsy. 

“Susie!” Joey cried, “Oh thank God.”   
  


“Hello, Mr Drew, how can I help you? Is this about your socks? Because I told you I’ll have them done by Thursday and--”

“No, not the socks, those are fine, dear. It’s about, well…” Joey hesitated. “Bertrum.”

Susie immediately oohed, the sound of metal trays clattering and a hot oven hissing becoming prominent in the background. “Mr Piedmont? So you’ve finally gotten in his pants?” She asked cheekily, listening to her boss sputter through the line. “What, you want to do your washing at his place now?” A brief pause, before she snarked, “A lot of clothes would be dirtied instead of cleaned there, don’tcha think?”

“Susannah, this is no time for innuendos.” He could practically hear her smirk. 

“Then what time is it for?”   
  
“Advice. Bertie’s mad at me, and I don’t know why,” His voice raised to a thin, whiny octave.

Susie paused. “Well, what’d he say?”   
  
“I dunno, something about a… date? He was being really odd about things. After I tried to initiate conversation with him he brushed me off.”

“Oh.” The voice actress seemed to understand immediately. “Mr Drew--”

“Joey, dear.”   
  
“Joey, what have you done with Bertrum? Like, relationship-wise.”

Joey rubbed his chin, feeling some stray stubble. He needed to shave. “Well… only sex.” He admitted. Susie huffed out a frustrated breath from the other side of the line. “Susie?”

“No dates? No gifts? Have you two ever really held a proper conversation?” She began, cutting Joey off as he began to speak. “ _ Non-work-related  _ ones?”

Joey paused.

And thought.

“...No.” He admitted. It didn’t seem like such a big deal to him, until Susie’s voice breached the line again.

“Joey…” Her voice was almost unnaturally soft. “Are you scared Bertrum’s gonna hurt you like Henry did?”   
  
He flinched, snapping, “Don’t say his name!” harshly to her, before the words registered. His face paled.

“Mr Drew…”

“...I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Campbell.” Joey paused, before adding, “Thank you.”

This time he was the one to hang up, setting the receiver carefully on the base. He sat on Bertrum’s bed, and thought.

“Bertie would never leave me! I mean I’m a delightful person with great hair, a sunny disposition, and a smile that could charm even a leprechaun! I don’t really know why I just said that because it doesn’t make sense but still! You got yaself into this Drew so you need to get yaself out of it!” Joey said as he stood while a look of determination flashed in his eyes. 

“So what did Susie say? Something about gifts or going on dates? Yeah, all I need to do is figure out how to arrange a dinner date that Bertie will never forget! I can do that, I’m a smart guy. But to please a man like Bertie I’m going to have to think like one.” Joey said to himself rubbing his chin. 

Then he stopped and took a look around the room. Joey took in the grand king size bed, the flowing silk curtains, gold and ivory decorating the walls as well as picture frames, the connected bathroom with a tub so deep you could completely submerge yourself in warm water and bubbles, and the crystal chandelier that hung above the tall oak bedroom doors. Joey looked down at his slightly worn dress pants, his itchy $5 white collared dress shirt and his discounted loafers before sighing.

“This is gonna be harder than I thought.” Joey said to himself.


	2. Two Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey plans a surprise and Bertie gets one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I've been busy with life and drawing projects along with a new story for a completely different fandom that I'm planning from scratch! But I hope you enjoy the humor in this chapter because the next one will be heart breaking! >:D

The sun was shining the next day and cars along with people were hurrying to their respective places of work, including Joey who had many things on his mind one of which being how he was going to get Bertrum to stop being mad at him. He had spent all night thinking of spectacular gifts he could get for the british man that wouldn’t bleed his bank account dry or have him take out a second loan on the studio. Grant was already going crazy and if Joey was going to keep him around then there had to be some give and take.

Which is why Joey was going to ask around for gift ideas then use those ideas to get Bertrum to stop being mad at him. 

Pulling up into his parking spot Joey got out of his car and rushed up to the entrance of the studio, pulling the door open and dashing inside. He made a beeline for the music department first since Sammy was most likely there already to get in some extra work, at least that’s what Joey hoped. Rounding the corner Joey peeked his head into the recording studio and saw the musician grumbling to himself about the sheet music he held in his hands.

“Heya Sammy! How’s it going today?” Joey asked in his usual bombastic way. 

Sammy sighed and slowly turned around sporting bags under his eyes and a scowl. “What is it Joey?”

The black haired man sauntered up to Sammy and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m gonna assume you remember our little conversation from last night so I wanted to ask you that question I had. If someone such as a close personal friend or let’s say a lover got angry at you, what kinda gift would you get for them so they wouldn’t be mad anymore?” 

Sammy raised an eyebrow. “Well if we’re talking about lovers what kind of things have you gotten for the very few number of them you’ve had pass through your sheets?” he said with a smirk.

Joey’s right eye twitched in irritation. “Now Sammy, my past isn’t what we’re talking about here. I’m just asking a simple question.” 

Sammy rolls his eyes. “Like I give a hoot about your relationship problems. But for the sake of getting you to leave me alone, why don’t you try getting them a gift that shows how serious you are about your relationship?” 

Joey hummed in thought. “A gift, eh? Maybe something a little fancy….but it’s gotta mean a lot….wait a second I think I got it! That’s perfect, so glad I thought of that! Thanks Sammy!” he said before walking out of the room and towards accounting. 

Sammy sighs. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Fucking crooked idiot.” he said as the orchestra members started walking in. 

Joey whistled to himself as he strode down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of Grant Cohen’s office door. He knocked three times and heard what was most likely a coffee cup falling onto the floor. 

“Damn it! Ugh, come in!” said a deep voice with a slight southern twang to it.

Joey opened the door to see Grant sitting at his desk and trying to shuffle some papers into a neat pile. The chubby man looked frazzled with his usually well groomed hair tousled and his hands shaking slightly. Grant slid his glasses back up and looked at his boss, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes coming to his face. 

“How can I help you mister Drew?” Grant asked, straightening his bolo tie. 

“Grant, I wanted to ask if you knew any great restaurants in town? Ya know a place that’s real fancy but also not too expensive and there’s great entertainment along with friendly staff? I figured a guy who’s as charming and good with the guys as yourself would know all of the hot spots in New York!” Joey said grinning with enthusiasm. 

Grant was puzzled by his boss’ words mainly because nobody had ever used his name and the word ‘charming’ in the same paragraph before. “Well uh…..I reckon if you want to impress someone then you could always take ‘em to the Golden Ridge restaurant. It’s a bit pricey but ya get your money’s worth with their cocktails and swing band.” Grant suggested. 

Joey grins and lunged forward giving Grant a big hug. “Oh I knew I could count on ya Grant! You’re a reliable kinda guy, the kinda guy who deserves a well paid vacation but sadly that’s gonna be a long ways away. In the meantime though I owe you a shot of giggle water and a cigar so remind me later this week would ya?” the black haired man said. 

Grant nodded. “Will do Mister Drew.”

Joey gave Grant a pat on the back then spun on his heel and headed out of the office, closing the door behind him. 

Meanwhile Bertrum was in his office looking over the old designs he had drawn for bendyland so he could convert some of the old touches into the new designs. The british man set down some papers and opened a desk drawer before pulling out a folder that was being used to hold his blueprints. He was about to close the drawer but then his eyes caught the edge of a photograph. Bertrum set the folder down onto the desk and he reached into the drawer, grabbing the edge of the photograph between his fingers and pulling it out from underneath the loose papers. He closed the desk drawer as he looked over the photograph and felt his throat close slightly and his chest hurt. 

It was a photo of him and lacie when they had first started working together. 

It had been about ten years ago when Bertrum had migrated from Britain to Chicago in the U.S. and was searching for new employees to assist in the building of an old park. He couldn’t remember the name at that moment but he did remember the day that Lacie walked into his office. The first thought that had crossed Bertrum’s mind had been how hard and beautiful Lacie’s green eyes were. They seemed to snare the british man’s attention and halt his speech to the point where it was about thirty seconds before he had realized that Lacie had been speaking to him. Within those thirty seconds Lacie had shut the door, sat down in the chair in front of Berturm’s desk, then put her resume onto the desk, and had said her full name and experience. Berturm had been pulled out of his trance by Lacie snapping her fingers in his face and asking him why he was staring at her like that and if he had never seen a black woman in men’s work clothes before. 

Bertrum had profusely apologized for his behavior and after looking over her application he had sheepishly asked her to repeat her prior experience. With a roll of her green eyes, Lacie had repeated herself and after an hour of them talking Bertrum had hired her. The picture had been taken about a year later at a company party that Bertrum had arranged for all of the employees as a show of gratitude for all of their hard work. Throughout that year Bertrum and Lacie had become closer, at work and off the clock. Bertrum had learned just how strong and caring Lacie was, standing up for herself in the face of workplace oppression while at the same time lending a gentle ear to anyone who needed to talk about their problems. 

Bertrum had been one of those people. She had listened to him talk about his ex wife, how difficult it had been as a single parent raising his son Wally, and almost everything he hated about his father. Lacie had shared little about her family but had spoken about her career as a mechanic and how she had worked night and day to pay for the high rent on her tiny apartment before moving to Chicago. They both had talked everyday at work but then they started to meet outside of the job, whether it be getting a coffee together or just taking a walk and talking. That company party had been the first time they had held hands behind their backs as the other employees crowded around while the picture was being taken. 

A year later, they had shared their first kiss. 

A teardrop falling onto the photo pulled Bertrum out of his thoughts and he realized that he had been crying. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his eyes before opening the drawer, putting the photo back, and shutting the drawer. Bertrum took a deep breath then exhaled as he stuffed his handkerchief back into his pocket and resumed the task at hand.

Meanwhile Joey had gone back to his office and had called the restaurant that Grant had suggested. He had gotten a hold of the manager and had laid the charm on real thick so he could pitch his idea of the perfect date to the man. 

“Yes sir, this date is real important to me so I need everything in the restaurant to be ship shape…….yep it’s just gonna be me and my partner for dinner so I expect there to be champagne and roses…...yes siree bob that sounds perfect! Oh and also I’d like to rent out the whole restaurant for this date, cause tonight is gonna be special and I don't need any interruptions.... Uh huh…..well how much will it cost to rent out the whole restaurant? Uh huh…….well if you’ll accept a credit card then I sure can make it happen…..uh huh…..well in that case I’ll throw in a little somethin’ extra for your troubles so how does 200 big smackeroos sound? Uh huh…..oh don’t worry about that because I have a reliable staff to replace all of those kitchen workers and a great band so you can give everyone the night off, I just need the restaurant…..uh huh…..sounds great! So I’ll see ya at 8 o’ clock sharp tonight, oh wait no I won’t!” Joey said laughing at his last comment then he sighed deeply before hanging up the phone. 

Joey stood from his desk and went over to the other side of the room where a framed photo of Bendy was. He moved it aside and behind the photo was a small safe. He put in a combination and opened it to reveal several fat wads of cash. Joey took about two wads of cash and after counting it all he stuffed the wads into his pocket, closed the safe, then locked it and covered it again with the photo. Joey grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket as well before walking out of his office and to the elevator. He pressed a button for the ground floor and after the gate closed he began to think. 

‘What if Bertie doesn’t like what I’m going to do for him? He said he wanted to go on a date and Susie indicated that I should take this relationship I have with bertie more seriously. Oh stop worrying Joey! As long as nothing goes wrong then everything should work out and tonight you’ll have your answer. You’ll know for sure that Bertie is different from…...Him….and that you both will be happy together forever!’ Joey thought to himself with a smile. 

The elevator reached the ground floor and as the doors opened Joey walked out and through the lobby before exiting the studio and going to his car. 

Meanwhile Bertrum had finished correcting some details with the new blueprints and he was folding them up carefully and putting them away. 

Then the phone that he kept on his desk rang quite suddenly, making the man jump a little bit. Bertrum pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and he picked up the handle of the phone before putting the ear piece up to his ear. 

“Bertrum Peidmont speaking, may I ask who’s calling?” he said. 

There was a long pause along with what sounded like the tapping of fingers and Bertrum was about to end the call before a familiar voice spoke up. 

“It’s me……..lemon drop.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggle water is slang for alcohol back then and who is this caller lemon drop? Find out next week and leave a comment and polite criticism!


	3. The Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bertrum puts his foot down but also puts his heart up for sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter for the second part! I hope you all have enjoyed the ride because now is the time for it to end so the next part can begin!

Joey frowned as he looked in the compact mirror again and smoothed his black hair back again and checked his teeth to make sure they were still clean. 

“How does my hair look? Is it sticking up? Is my breath okay or is it too minty?” he said before breathing at Susie who sighs and rolls her eyes. 

“Joey your breath smells fine and your hair looks great. Now can I please have my compact mirror back?” Susie says holding her hand out and Joey nods giving her back the little mirror.

Joey sighed before he went out of the backroom to check on the kitchen where Norman and Thomas were currently working away on the dinner that Joey had asked them to prepare for the very special date night. Joey looked in a mirror before straightening his tie then he rushed over to Norman who was pouring a bit of white wine into the saffron sauce for the chicken breasts that were cooking in a separate stove top. 

“Norman please tell me that the chicken in saffron sauce will be ready by the time Bertie arrives! And what about the second course? The pumpkin ravioli is bertie’s favorite!!” Joey said urgently and Norman sighs. 

“Don’t get ya panties in a wad Mista Drew! As long as you stay outta my kitchen then the food will be ready byt the time he gets here. Ya can’t rush good food Mista Drew. Thomas! How are those biscuits?!” Norman called to the other man who was wiping his hands on a towel. He opened the oven and peered in to see the biscuits were getting golden brown. 

“They’re almost done! Just gotta let ‘em cook fer another five minutes!” Thomas answered and Joey groaned loudly. 

“They can’t come out just yet! Bertie isn’t here yet and all of the food needs to come out at EXACTLY seven o’ clock!!! Stall if you need to because this night needs to be perfect!” Joey said and he then spun on his heel and left the kitchen with a huff. 

Norman rolls his eyes and looks at Thomas. “That is one crazy ass bastard.” Norman says as Thomas nods before lighting a cigarette. 

Joey stormed out of the kitchen and then he saw Sammy and Jack setting up the band on stage. 

“Sammy! I need to talk to ya!” Joey said rushing over to the musician who rolled his eyes. 

“Joey for the last time I’m not taking requests for songs because I already came up with the sheet music after you begged for us to do this!” Sammy said and Joey waved his hands in front of him. 

“No no that’s not it! I wanted to tell ya when I give you the signal you start playing okay? Now I’m gonna tug on my right ear and make sure ya see it so you can start up the first song okay?” Joey said as Wally, who was dressed as a waiter, took a water bottle and took a long drink of it.

Sammy nodded. “Yeah I got it Joey, now leave.” he said pointing the violin bow over Joey’s shoulder away from the stage. 

Joey nodded. “Right, I hafta make sure Bertie knows where to go when he gets here!” he said then walked off and Wally finished drinking the bottle of water.

Wally tosses the bottle into a trash bin and looks at Sammy. “If he’s goin’ then so do I so where’s the bathroom?” he asked Sammy. 

Sammy frowns and puts down his violin. “I told you to go before we left the studio didn’t I?” 

Wally crossed his arms. “No ya said that there’s NO WAY we’re gonna dress up as a waiter and band members to replace da staff at this joint just ta get mista piedmont ta stop bein’ mad at mista drew! Then mista Drew started ta cry and then ya said ‘Oh okay just stop ya bawlin’ ya big fat baby!’ and now we’re here!” Wally said while flailing his arms to exaggerate the situation like he always does. 

Sammy rubbed his temples with his fingers and sighs. “Look just try and hold it okay? I think I saw a car pulling up so that might be him. Now go get ready!” Sammy snapped at Wally who sighed and walked off of the stage to grab his apron and notepad. 

Joey walked through the dining area and he scoffed before straightening the roses that had been put onto the table he and Bertrum would be sitting at. Joey thought for a moment then took one rose and taking the petals off of it he sprinkled them around the table. Then he took a few more roses and did the same but making a pathway from the front doors to the table.

It was at that moment that Joey noticed a limousine pulling up in front of the restaurant and the driver getting out and opening the door. Joey’s heart rises in his throat as he sees Bertrum, dressed in his best suit, exit the limousine and tip the driver. Joey excitedly smoothed down his suit and then fixed his boutonniere before opening the restaurant door and stepping out with a grin to meet Bertrum. 

“Bertie! Honey, sweetie, my rubenesque vision of loveliness! I trust that you received my little invitation and gift to the wonderful date we’re gonna have tonight, hm?” Joey said as he took Bertrum by the arm and led him up to the doors. 

Bertrum raised an eyebrow. “I did, but I have to say that the four dozen roses I found on my desk along with a small note with the time and address of the restaurant, written in gold lettering mind you, took me quite by surprise.” he said as Joey opened the door for him. 

Joey shrugs. “Well it’s just a sneak peek of the very special evening that I have planned just for you.~” he says and Bertrum nods curtly before going into the restaurant with Joey following behind and closing the doors. Bertrum noticed the trail of rose petals on the floor and he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit uncomfortable. Joey took the british man by the hand and led him along the path to their table where Joey pulled out the chair for Bertrum who sat down and then Joey sat across from him. When Bertrum was putting his coat on the chair Joey tugged on his right ear and from across the room Sammy saw and he tapped his wand on the stand before turning to the band. He tapped his foot three times then pointed at the pianist who started to play a score. Then Sammy led the band in a gentle but lively tune that held romance to it and while that played Bertrum turned to the side and he was shocked by it.

“Is that….did you get a band to play for our date?” Bertrum asked as Joey grinned. 

“Yes I did and if you listen close then you’ll see it’s your favorite song. Remember you told me one time back when we were at that party?” Joey said. 

Bertrum frowns. “I told you that three months ago. How did you remember? You were quite drunk that night.” 

Joey pauses as he sweats slightly, remembering that he had begged Sammy to tell him what song Bertrum had offhandedly mentioned that night at the Bendyland fundraising auction. “Just turns out that I ran into the guy who was in the band at the fundraiser and the song just came up in conversation!” Joey answered and Bertrum gave him that trademark look of skepticism. 

Wally came out of the kitchen and saw the pair at the table so he rushed back into the kitchen panicking a bit. 

“Norman! Mista piedmont is here an’ I need da first course!” Wally said and Norman nodded as he finished putting together two nicoise salads with basil and anchovy lemon vinaigrette. Norman handed the salads to Wally, one for each hand, and the blonde carried the salads out of the kitchen and over to the table. Berturm was surprised to see Wally dressed the way he was carrying plates over to them. 

“Here we go! We’re gonna start ya off with this here salad and get to da main course real soon! So uh, anything else I can get ya right now?” Wally asked as he set the salads in front of Bertrum and Joey. 

Joey nods. “Why yes, a bottle of Petrus if you would.” he tells Wally who gulps and nods before running into the kitchen again. 

Bertrum raises an eyebrow as he puts his napkin in his lap. “Petrus wine? A nicoise salad with, if I’m not mistaken, a basil and anchovy lemon vinaigrette? How did you get the most expensive vintage of wine in the country along with the know-how to create such a complex dish?” Bertrum said, narrowing his eyes as he picked up a fork. 

Joey gulps as he picks up his fork and then stabs some leafy greens with it on the plate. “Well uh you know…..I know a few people who owe me some favors so uh yeah…..” Joey said before he shoved the fork into his mouth along with the salad. 

Bertrum sighs as he forks a small portion of the salad. “Drew this is all nice but I have to say I’m a tad uncomfortable with all of this.” he says before taking a bite of the salad. 

Joey put his fork down and he swallowed what was in his mouth harshly. “What? Is it the flowers? I thought the roses were a nice touch especially since they’re fresh and from that boutique that sells those pastries that you like, remember?” he says smiling at Bertrum who didn’t look up at him while he was talking. 

“The flowers aren’t the problem joey it’s just that they’re quite a bit to be added to all of this.” Bertrum says as he takes another bite of the salad. 

Joey panics slightly. “I can fix that though! Susie!” Joey calls and Susie rushes over dressed as a waitress. 

“Yes Joey? Is everything alright over here?” she asked sweetly and Bertrum put his fork down a bit harshly. 

“Miss Campbell? What are you…...joey did you get the staff of the studio to replace the staff of this restaurant? Is that why there’s nobody else here because you rented out the whole restaurant?” Bertrum said, growing irritated. 

Joey began to sweat under his collar and he chuckled before looking at susie. “Would you uh be a dear and go find wally with that wine please?” he said and susie nodded before hurrying off as fast as her heels could carry her to the kitchen. Joey wiped his brow with the napkin a few times and he smiled at a now angry looking Bertrum. 

“Look Bertie I just wanted this to be a night where we could have a nice dinner, be alone, and have a good time! I don’t see the harm in having a few little extra touches!” Joey said nervously as Wally came out of the back with the bottle of wine trying to walk while holding in the need to go to the bathroom. 

“A few little touches would have been just a single rose and a note. Perhaps a small dessert to share and a gift would be a small touch but instead you rented out a whole building just for two people, stuffed my office with so many roses I couldn’t find my jacket and car keys, and instead of letting me drive myself you hired a limo?! How are you able to afford all of that on top of a bottle of vintage wine that is from halfway across the continent?” Bertrum asked, crossing his arms as Joey fumbled for an explanation and Wally was fiddling with the cork screw for the wine bottle. He got the cork screw into the top of the bottle and was trying to pull it out but it seemed to be stuck, so Wally began to shake the bottle a little bit. 

“Well you see bertie, since you’re a wealthy man I thought you’d appreciate having some of the finer things in life involved in our date and as for the money…….I called in a few favors along with some savings I had stashed away in a safe? It’s mostly filled with bank statements and mementos from the past but I do have some money I saved from when the city fell on hard times. That’s where I got most of it from.” Joey said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Bertrum’s eye twitched and he was about to say something but then Wally yanked on the cork screw and thanks to shaking it pressure had built up in the bottle so when the cork screw came out the wine did as well. 

And wally had been holding the bottle at an angle so that it was pointed right at Bertrum. Joey watched in shock as Bertrum had a large amount of wine splashed in his face and all over his suit. The british man had closed his eyes as wine soaked his clothes and his carefully gelled and slicked down hair. Then he spit some wine out of his mouth and used a napkin to wipe his face off as Joey gulped. 

“B-bertie….I’m so sorry about that and I can get your suit cleaned and then-” 

“SHUT UP!!!!! JUST….SHUT UP!!!!!” Bertrum shouted as he abruptly stood to his feet cutting Joey off in his sentence. The band suddenly halted with Sammy and Jack looking shocked while Wally stood by wide eyed. Bertrum glared at Joey through the strings of hair that had fallen in his face due to the wine and the black haired man slid down in his chair a little under the fiery eyes of the other.

“I am MORTIFIED that you would arrange any of this Joseph Drew!!! I have never been so humiliated and uncomfortable in my entire life! BAR NONE!!!!!” Bertru shouted as his face turned red from anger. 

Joey gulped as he tried not to wet his dress pants in fear seeing as the suit had been a rental.

“ Bertie, I did all of this for you and you're still angry at me?! I don't understand why you're still upset! Please just tell me what I did wrong!” Joey squeaked out. 

Bertrum paused and he pushed the stray strands of hair out of his face as he stood upright, looking down his long nose at the cowering man in front of him. “You want to know why I'm mad? Alright I'll tell you.”

Bertrum took a deep breath then he looked Joey right in the eyes before beginning to speak. 

“You are the worst man I have ever dated. I've dated stock brokers and men on Wall Street who would be disgusted by your choices and laugh about how dim you are. You constantly put down your accountant and pay him pennies while you live off of that secret safe of yours. The man sticks his neck out for you and risks his mental stability to save you from losing your business and this is how you thank him? Not to mention you constantly flirt with mister Lawrence despite you knowing full well that he's in a committed relationship and you delude yourself by thinking that you're some big dreamer who values hard work even though you're as lazy as a sloth, and that you're this deep loving man who loved me for my soul and admired my aspirations when all you really wanted was to get in my trousers and claim bragging rights! Sure I've fooled around with men in the past but at least I didn't lead them on by the nose by making promises I wouldn't keep and give them just enough affection to lure them back into my bed! You know what that's called? It's called manipulation and the reason you're so good at it is because you act like your prey, a friend or a man who is capable of love and understanding when you're actually a predator who uses motivational speeches to lure in your victims! Everyone thinks 'here's this man who is so enthusiastic about his company and his hopes are so high and his smile is so big that he has to be trustworthy so I think I'll work for him or be in a romantic relationship with him!' You know I should have known better than to even let you into my bed because the fact that you had to make a doll of me to be your literal fuck toy just proves how sad and pathetic you really are when it comes to love. You're so blinded by your obsession with never letting your heart be broken again like it was by Henry that you have to constantly be the one in control of the relationship. But I think what I hate most is the lying, how you say that you'd be willing to take in people off the streets to give them a job and how homelessness is a terrible tragedy but you have a safety deposit box FILLED TO THE BRIM with bank statements showing that you have more money than anyone in the studio combined and what do you do with it?”

Bertrum leans in close while bracing his hands on the table top and making Joey slide down further into his chair. “Instead of donating it or using it to help your business and workers you spend it all on me! Am I supposed to be flattered that you would do that?! Well I'm not because you can't buy love and respect, it's earned by working for it! But you wouldn't know that because you've never worked hard! You just sit on your ass all day and have everyone else do it for you! I may be wealthy but I earned my legacy and title with sweat! I didn't make friends and then have them shell out money to create something that I can slap my name on and call my own legacy while they work their lives away in the background. They're employees not trained monkeys!!!”

Bertrum then stands upright again and his voice takes on a passive aggressive tone that makes Joey’s throat close up. “And by the way creating those cartoon characters out of ink doesn't make you God but that's right, you don't believe there's a God because all you need is to believe in yourself! Well it's all well and good to ride in on your high horse and say all of that rubbish but when you've burned all your bridges and you only have yourself to blame then that defeats the purpose of ever having faith or a dream in the first place doesn't it? Dreams will never come true especially yours because when push comes to shove you'd rather push people out of your way and shove down your true feelings than learn how to move on from a bad break up! But you know what? I could forgive all of that if you weren't so conceited.

That's the worst of it all, you think that what you've done here tonight is an expression of love when it's all just a cheap tactic to reignite a feeling that you killed a long time ago. You're not a man of hopes and dreams, you're a nightmare. A walking, talking nightmare that will never end.

Bertrum sighs before he picks up his coat from the chair. “Good bye mister drew and allow me to give you the satisfaction of hearing one last joke about my name. Here's "Birdy".

He gives Joey his middle finger then storms off while crushing the rose petals under his shoes as he goes to the doors, opens them, then slams them behind himself. Joey is left sitting at the table as his throat feels like it has a sandpaper lump in it and his eyes are slightly wet with oncoming tears. Susie, who had come out just in time to see Bertrum say all of this, walked over to Joey before gently putting a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Joey? Are you okay dear?” she asked and Joey sighed before he looked up at her. 

“Susie…...since Alice is based on you,that makes you an angel right?” Joey asked as he put his hand into his jacket pocket. Susie was confused but she nodded and Joey sighs before he pulls a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and he slowly opens it. 

“So what should I do with this halo?” Joey asked as he reached into the box and took out a solid gold wedding band with the words ‘You’re my dream come true’ inscribed on the inner rim of the ring. 

The kettle on the stove whistled as Bertrum, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers, walked over and took the kettle off of the burner. He then poured himself a cup of tea and added a spoonful of sugar before he took a gentle sip of it. Bertrum sighed deeply before he heard the doorbell chime. The british man set the tea cup down onto the counter and walked through the parlor room to the front foyer where he unlocked the door and braced himself from the tear soaked face of his soon to be ex partner Joey Drew. 

But when he opened the door, Bertrum was met with hard and beautiful green eyes, smooth dark skin, curly black hair pulled back with a handkerchief and soft round features. Bertrum felt the breath leave his chest and his eyes grew wide as he opened the door more to reveal Lacie standing there with a small suitcase and wearing a coat to keep out the fall chill. 

“L-lacie?” Bertrum sputtered as his heart began to beat harder but felt lighter at the same time. 

The woman nods with a small smile. “Hey bertie, can I come in? ’Spretty cold.” she said as the wind picked up slightly and the skies began to gently cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..........I'll see you all two weeks from now.

**Author's Note:**

> You're in over your head Joey.  
> Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos!


End file.
